


Lights, Camera, Love!

by mayftcoulson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Actors, Divorced parents, F/M, Friends to Lovers, divorced, philinda actors au, philinda au, philinda divorced au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayftcoulson/pseuds/mayftcoulson
Summary: They've been through a lot, perhaps more than most people do in a relationship that have lasted much longer. it's been demanding, intense and hectic; confusing, frustrating but good. Phil Coulson and Melinda May are two famous actors known for their big chemistry, but behind the cameras everything can be messy being a divorced couple and sharing the parenthood of their daughter, Daisy.  Even though they're committed to other people now, can a sparkle still be there?
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Deke Shaw/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Lights, Camera, Love!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So... this is my first philinda fanfic, and tbh my first fanfic in a long time. I came up with some ideas on tumblr and someone told me to put together the divorced and actors plot, I really liked it so here I am!
> 
> IMPORTANT THING: I decided to make a tumblr to post the social media interactions between the characters. I'll always post the link in the final notes.
> 
> Before we start I think I have to say that English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes... AND there's not gonna have that much philinda in the firsts chapters I think, because we need to understand what's going on in their lifes and you know those things, I'm sorry for thar too.
> 
> No more talking, I really hope you enjoy this first chapter and the whole fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it :))

**_2019._ **

It was about 5 p.m. in London and Melinda May was packing.

After 2 years living in the UK, she was finally coming back to America, she talked about this with her friends a few days ago and then she couldn’t wait to hug them again, especially her daughter Daisy, who was the biggest reason she wanted to go back. Although Daisy was a grow up woman now, she was still her baby and she missed her so much. Also, shooting for the TV show she got into ended last week.

“Hey, almost done?” her husband, Andrew, asked walking into the room.

“Almost, we just know how many things we have when we are moving,” she took a deep breath and giggled.

Melinda and Andrew were married for about 4 years now, he was a director, and they collide in a TV party years ago. It was her second marriage, since her first one with the actor Phil Coulson didn’t last as much as she thought it would. Simple note: _never fall in love with your best friend._

She had finished a few minutes when her cell phone rang, it was Daisy wanting to make a video call.

“Hey darling! How are you?”

“Heyy, well… I just woke up basically so, yeah, just wanted to check on you,” she said with a husky voice.

“Ugh, time zones suck. But I’m good, just finished packing I think I might watch something on TV now and then go to bed.”

“You should, tomorrow you gonna be eleven hours on a plane good luck with that,” she said making a face and Melinda laughed.

“So, what are your plans for to-,” she was interrupted by a voice in the other side of the call.

“Wow, you’re already up!” Melinda would recognize that voice anywhere.

“What are you talking about? In the last few days I’m being a big adult waking up earlier than I did,” Daisy said turning her head to look at the man.

“What are you doing in your father’s house?”, Melinda said interrupting the conversation between them.

“Huh? Oh yeah yesterday I was feeling a little lacking in affection, and, you know, Deke was working so I stopped by,” she answered in a lazy way.

“Are you talking to your mother?” he said going closer to Daisy and the phone. “Hi to you too, Melinda,” he said sarcastically.

“Phil, how are you?”

So, Phil was also Daisy’s father by the way. Yeah… big string forever.

“Anh you know, not much going on at the moment,” he said shrugging.

“Mh-hmm, I’m good too thanks for asking,” she said sarcastically.

“Pufff, gonna let you two chatting here and make our breakfast there,” he said and then was out of camera.

“Can’t take this cat and mouse thing of yours,” Daisy said rolling her eyes.

Melinda ignores the comment and says, “I can’t believe I’m hugging you soon.”

“I know!!! Although I was starting to like visiting you in London,” she joked.

“You can visit London at any time, darling, you’re in your twenties.”

“Yeah, with a 12 years old spirt.”

“Always”, she giggled. “It’s getting late I better go.”

“Okayyy, goodnight mom I’m here waiting for you.’

“I love you,” she said smiling and sending kisses.

“Love you too, bye bye,” and she hang out.

★ ★ ★

“Are you sure you got everything?” Andrew asked her as they locked the door of their, now, old house.

“I hope so,” she said giving a little check. “The essential for eleven hours on a plane is here at least.”

“Good.” He said laughing a little.

One hour later they were at the airport and started the usual airport things like check-in, finding the gate, waiting… And in the middle of those things Melinda met some fans that recognized her there.

The time passed and it, finally, it was time to go.

“Ready?” she asked Andrew standing her hand.

“I’m ready for anything with you,” he said and took her hand as they passed through the passport check and entered in the plane.

“Ugh, I’m ready to have a good sleep here,” she said settling herself in the armchair at first class. “Wake me up for food time.”

“Got it,” he said laughing at her and settling in too.

★ ★ ★

It was a good and calm fly, she slept the most of the time so obviously everything was cool.

“Hey,” Melinda woke up with Andrew touching her shoulder. “We land in 10 minutes.”

She tried to take away her sleepy face passing her fingers through her hair. “Really? That’s nice,” she said with a husky voice and smiling a little.

Said and done. A few minutes later they were landing in Los Angeles International Airport and she loved the feeling of being home again.

★ ★ ★

A car was waiting for them at the airport so they took it and went straight to their house that they decided to kept in LA.

Melinda was starting to feel the exhaustion of traveling time zones, although she slept the 90% of the time it was never easy. She just wanted to get home, text everyone that they were officially back and okay and then rest.

As they got home, they started to take the bags and stuff off the car and put it all inside. When Melinda opened the door the Wizard of Oz’s quote was in her mind, there’s no place like home and home is where her family and friends are.

“Oh GOD! I can’t believe we’re finally here, like REAL here.” she said throwing her purse on the sofa and then taking a deep breath.

“The guys said our other things will probably arrive tomorrow.” Andrew said walking into the house.

“I don’t actually care right now, I just need a super relaxing bath and then my bed.” she said taking her phone and heading upstairs. “You…?”

“Go on, I’m staying here to settle things a little I’ll join you soon,” he said giving her a smile.

“Ugh I don’t know how you always take care of everything, honestly, but not complaining,” she said giggling and going to her bedroom.

Once she got there, she throwed herself on the bed and started her mission of saying to people that she was fine, but so tired and incommunicable now. They’d get the message. After that she headed herself to the bathroom and started to prepare her bath, she just hoped she wouldn’t sleep in the bathtub.

★ ★ ★

Waking up, it’s a new day and she felt new herself. Andrew was next to her still sleeping and to be honest she doesn’t remember a lot of yesterday, just how tired and desperate she was to sleep in her bed after all those years.

She got up and checked her phone, a hundred messages, ten Daisy and Elena’s calls and a clock saying that it was 11 a.m. Yep, she was back.

After going to the bathroom and doing her morning things she was going downstairs to have breakfast, she noticed that Andrew wasn’t there anymore so she assumed he was there already.

“Morning,” he said when she got into the kitchen.

“Hey, morning to you,” she said lazy and taking a seat on the bench. “How are you today?”

“Very good thank you, you?” he said making eggs. Where the hell all that food came from?

“Ahn… great, hey did all of this appear from nowhere or…?” she said moving her hands around with a confused face.

“Oh, yeah. Yesterday when I was taking care of the things it passed through my mind that we didn’t have nothing here so I called the supermarket and they made a few deliveries here.”, he said finishing the eggs and putting them in a plate for both of them.

“God, I love you!”, she said leaning a little to give him a peck and taking her plate. “You know I don’t even remember what happened yesterday I was just so focused in getting some rest, I’m so glad I have you.”

“Yeah, you’d ending up killing yourself without me,” he joked. “Daisy let a few messages in the answering machine.”

“Ughh I didn’t talked with anyone yet, I mean, I just texted them yesterday saying that we were here, fine and that I was incommunicable, is it so hard to get that? I thought they would.”

“What’s your plans for today?”

“Seeing everyone I can.”

“That’s a great plan.”

“Yep, I’m going to get ready. Excellent breakfast, honey”, she said after finishing her eggs and drinking a glass of juice.

“Anytime”, he answered and she went back upstairs.

She got dressed and ready to run the day. In a quick moment she posted the picture she took of the plane’s window on her Instagram before she forgets again. _Okay, now call Daisy_.

“OH MY GOD MOM WHERE WERE YOU???” the girl said desperate in the other side of the call.

“HEY calm down, breath,” Melinda said holding a laugh.

“CALM DOWN???? You don’t answer the world and you tell me to calm down???”

“I told you I was incommunicable, not my fault you didn’t take it serious.”

Daisy took a deep breath. “Okay fine, let’s start again. Where are you?”

“My house.”

“And what time do you plan coming to your welcome back party?”

“I didn’t even know I was having one.”

“You would if you answered the phone,” she said sarcastically and Melinda huffed.

“I still am you’re mother, miss.”

Daisy laughed. “I’m serious, mom, what time are you going to my place?”

“I was planning to go right now actually.”

“GOOD, I think it’ll take you 20 minutes. I CAN’T WAIT!”, she said so excited.

“Okay, try to not have a heart attack until I’m there,” Melinda said laughing. “Bye, kid.”

“Byeee.”

She was so concentrated with Daisy that she didn’t notice that Andrew was ready as well.

“Hey, Daisy’s place. Now,” she said getting her purse and cellphone. “Welcome back party.”

“Wow, okay, let’s do this.”

★ ★ ★

Arriving at Daisy’s house the girl was already waiting for them outside.

“SHUT UP!” she heard her daughter scream and run to her with open arms.

They hugged so tight like they never wanted to let the other go.

“I missed you more than anything,” Melinda said.

“And I missed you for life forever,” Daisy replied.

After a moment they detached from each other and younger woman went to say hello to Andrew, after that she turned to Melinda again. “You’ll love this surprise non surprise that we made!”

“Who are ‘we’?” she asked raising a brown.

“Let’s go!” Daisy took her hand and practically almost dragged her inside.

When she opened the other she heard a loud “SURPRISE!” and her friends appearing in front of her.

“Oh come on, you’re so dramatic!”, Melinda said laughing and going to hug everyone.

And with everyone she meant Bobbi, Elena and Trip. They were her best friends and Daisy couldn’t plan a welcome party with better people, she didn’t liked a lot of attention from a lot of people, funny to an actress to say, and she was more than happy that it was simple.

“Oh my God I’m so happy that my favorite people in the world are here.”, she said putting a hand on her heart.

“We missed you so much, darling,” Elena said hugging her thigh.

“I’m going to let the fact that you died for us yesterday pass because I’m so happy,” Bobbi said hugging her and Melinda rolled her eyes.

“What part of I’m incommunicable you didn’t get it really?”

“We just like to piss you,” Trip said being the last to hug her.

“Nothing new,” she laughed.

They went to say to Andrew and then making a lot of questions.

“How was your fly?”

“Are you a 100% great and alive again?”

“How are you feeling about leaving London?”

“HEY! Chill out, guys,” Daisy said containing everyone's euphoria and giggling. “This woman needs just a time with her favorite people now.”

“That’s right, I’ll tell you everything.”

“Oh, and mom my dad said he will stop by later by the way I forgot to tell you,” the younger woman said leading them to a more comfortable and foody area.

“Phil is coming?” she asked with a confused face. “I mean, I thought I’d have to go there at some point…”

“Yep, he said it was the least he could do after you spending eleven hours on a plane,” Daisy said and Melinda rolled her eyes.

“Always being the gentleman,” and if she was a 100% honest with herself, there was happiness inside her that he cared to do such a thing. “So, who’ll start telling me all the gossip?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made Daisy and Deke a couple just because we have a lot of pictures of Chloe and Jeff, I don't ship her with anyone really hahaha
> 
> Melinda’s plane window post on Instagram: https://lights-camera-love-au.tumblr.com/post/637810964740325376/melindas-plane-window-post-on-instagram
> 
> Melinda’s welcome back party post on Instagram: https://lights-camera-love-au.tumblr.com/post/637811006552358912/melindas-welcome-back-party-post-on-instagram
> 
> Elena, Bobbi, Trip and Daisy’s posts on Instagram: https://lights-camera-love-au.tumblr.com/post/637811057676648448/elena-bobbi-trip-and-daisys-posts-on-instagram


End file.
